pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Chikorita
Vs. Chikorita is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 1/16/2015. Story The group is traveling through an open field down the path, Chikorita nuzzling up to Ian on his shoulder. Ian smiles as it does, as Elise is tickling Togepi. Elise: Aw, who’s all cuddly wuddly? Yes you are. Yes you are! Togepi: Toge, toge! The group then hears a whistle being blown in tune, as they look over. A girl in a yellow and black striped jacket with a baseball cap was blowing it. A Chikorita with a headband in the same style as the hat was chanting with the whistle, spinning its leaf around. Girl: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Girl’s Chikorita: (Seriously) Chiko! A Rattata then comes out of the bushes. Girl: A Rattata, alright! (She pulls out a Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs grow rapidly. It must constantly chew to keep the fangs at a manageable size. Girl: Alright Chikorita, let’s go left field with Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, launching Razor Leaf, it arching at Rattata. Rattata dodges as it charges with Tackle, knocking Chikorita back. Girl: Come on, don’t let that rattle you! Now, down the line with Tackle! Chikorita charges in, knocking Rattata back with Tackle. Girl: Now go for the home run! Razor Leaf! Chikorita shoots curving Razor Leaf, knocking Rattata down. Girl: Go, Pokéball! The girl throws a Pokéball, sucking Rattata in. The ball shakes, and then it clicks, the capture successful. Girl: Yeah! And now we have a new short stop! Chikorita: Chiko! Ian: Impressive. The girl turns, seeing Ian and the others for the first time. Girl: What the? Ian: Impressive battling. Ian’s Chikorita: Chika! Girl: You have a Chikorita too! Did you get yours from Professor Elm too? Ian: No, but it is equally a starter. I’m Ian. Girl: Casey. Conway: You battled impressively for a rookie. Casey: Thanks. Chalking one up for the Electabuzz! Ian: (Confused) Electabuzz? The Pokémon? Casey: No! The Baseball team! Ian: What’s, baseball? Casey: (Gasps) I can’t believe you don’t know about the greatest sport in the world! Or the greatest team! The Electabuzz have been at the top of the scoreboard for three straight games! Ian simply looks at her in confusion. Casey: Alright, that’s it! I can no longer take this. I declare you as my rival, and I demand a battle! Ian: (Sighs) Fine. I’ve never turned down a battle. Casey: Chikorita, to home plate! Casey’s Chikorita: Chika! (It advances forward.) Ian: I don’t know what she’s talking about. But go, Chikorita. Ian’s Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, ready to fight. Casey: Chikorita, give them a fast ball with Razor Leaf! Ian: Reflect. Casey’s Chikorita launches a fast Razor Leaf, which bounces off the Reflect barrier. Ian’s Chikorita charges forward with Tackle, causing an unsuspecting Chikorita to tumble back from the collision. Casey: What?! You didn’t even give an order! Ian: Tackle. Ian’s Chikorita charges with Tackle, knocking Casey’s Chikorita back again. Casey: What are you doing?! Make your steal and use Tackle! Ian: Tackle back. Casey’s Chikorita gets up, and charges with Tackle. Ian’s Chikorita charges in as well, as Casey’s Chikorita collides with the Reflect, the Reflect moving with Ian’s Chikorita, forming a Reflect Tackle. Casey: Huh?! Ian: (Smirks) Nicely done. Now, Reflect Tackle! Ian’s Chikorita charges forward, Reflect appearing. The Reflect Tackles Casey’s Chikorita, defeating it. Conway: Ian’s Chikorita wins. Casey: (Falling to her knees.) Chikorita, return. Casey returns it to its Pokéball, as Casey starts to tear up. Ian walks over. Ian: I don’t know about baseball, but when you lose a Pokémon battle, you train and rise so you can win next time. Casey: (Sniffles) Right. (She wipes her tears, as she stands up.) Alright! Next time we meet, you’ll feel the wrath of the Electabuzz team! Let’s hear it! Casey starts walking away, singing as she goes. Casey: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Elise: Well, she’s an enthusiastic person. Ian: She’ll get strong one day. And Chikorita, excellent battle! That Reflect Tackle was something! Chikorita: Chika! Chikarita jumps, Ian extending his arm out. Chikorita lands on the arm, running up onto Ian’s shoulder. Ian keeps walking. Main Events * Ian meets Casey. * Ian's Chikorita makes the combo Reflect Tackle. * Casey catches a Rattata. * Casey's Rattata is Male, due to gender differences. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Casey Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Chikorita (Casey's) * Rattata (Casey's, newly caught) Trivia * Ian makes a new rival. * Ian reveals knowing nothing about baseball. * It's revealed that Casey is the trainer to get the Chikorita from Professor Elm. * Ian's Chikorita says "Chika" when speaking, while Casey's Chikorita says "Chiko." This is to tell the difference between them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise